


Wishes of Three

by m7storyteller



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Spoilery</b> if you haven't read the books and/or watch the television series.  Take place after  and Season 2 of Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: ["@ asoiafkinkmeme"](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com) Any - An ASOIAF character finds a magic lamp and gets three wishes. What three wishes do they end up making?

She was alone in her chambers when she saw the old trunk that was covered in dust. Finding it unlocked, she blew the dust off before lifting the lid. There was clothing, scarves like what people would wear in the Free Cities, as well. Her hand rubbed over something hard, causing a cloud of gold smoke to fill the room. Sansa coughed, as the smoke disappeared, leaving a man wearing gold clothing, his dark hair was messy, his face the color of his clothing, with scales along the one side.  
  
He smiled at her, revealing his teeth to be crooked, until he spoke, "As you've freed me, you shall get three. Three from me. Three wishes, you see. No more than three, no less than three. There is nothing I can't do, with your wishes of three. Except for the dead, don't ask it of me. What is it that you wish of me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, what?", Sansa couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Who are you? How did you get here?"  
  
"Who I am you've yet to see, by rubbing the lamp I'm now free.", he replied, before looking at her, "What is your name, my dear lovely?"  
  
"Sansa.", she said, "Sansa Stark, of Winterfell."  
  
"Sansa Stark of Winterfell, you have wishes of three, you see. They maybe whatever you want, all you have to do is just wish it be.", he said, looking around the room, "What do you wish of me?"  
  
Sansa looked at him, "If you say you can do anything, then why can't you bring back the dead? My father, my mother, Robb, Bran, Rickon, or Lady, why can't you bring them back?"  
  
"I can, but if you ask that of me, they who were, wouldn't be.", he answered, "It's all tricky, you see, so please don't ask that of me."  
  
"My father...", she looked at box, uncovering the lamp, before looking at back at him, "What about time? Could you turn it back to a time from before? When they were still alive. before they died? That wouldn't be considered bringing back the dead, would it?"  
  
He looked at her, narrowing his eyes as he considered her words, before they glittered, "I see before me, someone who loves somebody. Yes, it would seem to be, if you shall make it one of your three."  
  
"Very well.", Sansa cleared her throat, "I wish for time to go back before Robert had come to Winterfell, to ask my father to be his hand. That I remember all of what has happened to prevent it from happening once again."  
  
"So it'll be.", he sat down beside her, "What else might you wish of me?"  
  
"I wish for Robert to find out about Cersei and Jaime, without any harm coming to Tommen and Myrcella, they are innocent. It's not their fault for what has been done.", she said, before looking at him, "However, I would not be sad if Joffery should lose his head."  
  
"So I see.", the genie nodded his head, "Two of three you wish of me, what would be the last of your three?"  
  
"I would like to keep my third until after the first two are granted, if that's all right?", she asked, "So I can be sure."  
  
He smiled, "You're right not to trust me, but you will see, it shall be, as I grant your wishes two of three."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, Sansa watched as time whirled by, the days mixing together until she didn't know where she was until it slowed down to the day they were outside, waiting for the arrival of the King. She slipped into her body, beside Bran and Robb, as if she had been there all along. It felt as if nothing has happened yet, and she knew it wouldn't when she spotted the genie nearby, whittling away at something in his hands, until he smiled at her as he rubbed his hands together in the excitement as of what was to come.  
  
Unlike before, Sansa made certain as not to look at Joffery, knowing exactly who he was, that he was the one who had her father executed, all because he could. She wouldn't allow it to happen, not with the second chance she had been given, that they've all been given.  
  
Before the feast, Sansa went in search of her father, knocking on the door of his solar before going in, "Father."  
  
"Just a moment", he said, holding up a hand, not looking up from the letter he was reading.  
  
"It can't wait.", she said, coming further into the room, her eyes only on he father, "You must tell the King you can't be the hand. You're needed here in Winterfell, to protect the North as you've always done. Please, don't say yes."  
  
"I thought you wanted to go to Kings Landing.", he said, studying her, "What brought this on?"  
  
"Please, don't say yes.", she went around his desk, coming up behind him to hug him, her head resting on his shoulder, "Please, trust me."  
  
Ned nodded his head, "All right, but you first you will tell me why."  
  
"Yes, father.", she nodded her head, "Of course I will, just not right now, please?"  
  
He patted her hands, nudging the side of her head with his, "Go on now."  
  
He waited until she was gone before looking at Robert, who was in the room when Sansa came in, "It seems as if I'm not the only one who doesn't think I should accept."  
  
Robert looked at Ned, "You know, as your King, I could make you say yes."  
  
"I do know that.", Ned agreed, "But as my friend, you won't."  
  
"You're right, I won't.", Robert sighed, "Guess I'll just have to find someone else, won't I?"  
  
"Yes, you will.", Ned said, "Come, my Lady won't be pleased if we're late to the feast."  
  
Robert chuckled as he stood, "And we wouldn't want that."  
  
"No, no, we wouldn't.", Ned said, following his friend out of his solar, intending to find out why Sansa wanted him to say no.  
  
It wasn't until the next day when he found much more when Bran came running into his solar, out of breath. His words coming out in between gasps for breath. After several attempts to understand what his son was saying, Ned stopped him, "Breathe, Bran, breathe."  
  
"I saw them.", he said, "I was climbing the wall even though mother told me I shouldn't be doing it, but I did it anyway, and I saw them. They were in the tower, and I think they saw me."  
  
"Who saw you?", Ned asked, wondering what it was his son had seen.  
  
"The Queen and the Kingslayer.", Bran answered, "They were, they were doing what I saw Ros and Theon doing that one time."  
  
Ned saw the look on Bran's face, knowing he hadn't meant to say anything about that, "Are you certain?"  
  
"I look at the ground when I lie, mother says so.", Bran said, staring at his father, "I'm not looking at the ground, am I?"  
  
"No, no you're not.", Ned sighed, "Does Sansa know?"  
  
"No, why would she?", Bran asked, confused as to why his father thought Sansa would know when he just seen it happening.  
  
"Never mind.", Ned said, "Don't tell no one else, Bran, until I've talked to Robert."  
  
Bran nodded his head, "Yes, father."  
  
Ned nodded his head, "Go on now, I'm sure you're missing your lessons."  
  
"Yes, father.", he left Ned alone in his solar, as he went in search of Rickon and their direwolves, while Ned went to find Robert.  
  
He found him in the crypt, studying the statue of Lyanna. In hushed tones, he told him what Bran had said, and waited for a reaction from his friend, his king. After several moments, Robert spoke, "Before he died, John told me how he found it curious that none of my children have brown hair like my brothers and I. I never paid it much attention, because as far as I knew they were mine."  
  
"What are you going to do?", Ned asked.  
  
Robert looked at him, "What do you think?"  
  
That night, during the feast, Robert stood up from where he was sitting, catching everyone attention. Sansa looked from where she was sitting with Jeyne, Arya, Rickon and Bran, as Robert stole a glance in their direction. Nodding his head, he spoke, "Lord Stark and I have agreed to make a match between our families."  
  
Joffery looked smug, as he stared at Sansa, while she shivered, earning a suspicious look from Arya. Robb glared at the boy, as Robert continued, "With that said, it has been decided that his eldest, Robb, will be betrothed to Myrcella, who will be staying here at Winterfell for the foreseeable future."  
  
"Husband...", Cersei spoke up, reaching up to touch his arm, only to pull it back when he snarled at her in response.  
  
"And it is with great pride that I can say that our youngest, Tommen, will be staying here as well, as Lord Stark has agreed to foster our young stag.", Robert beamed at the two youngest, both of whom were smiling. Even young Robb had a small smile on his face, even though some of the young girls nearby were trying not to show their sadness that someone had stolen him away from them. Both Joffery and Cersei looked as if they had just ate something bitter, as Robert continued on, "Finally, I will like for it to be known that I shall be seeking a new wife, seeing as my own has decided to commit treason upon her king by lying with someone else, and conceiving a child."  
  
Everyone gasped as Cersei was pulled from the chair by the Kingsguard, Jaime already being held back by several, unable to stop it as Cersei and Joffery were taken away, much to the distress of Myrcella and Tommen, who didn't know what was going on.  
  
It was then that the genie appeared at Sansa's side, "Two of three, you asked of me, as you see came to be, what is it that you ask of me?"  
  
"Cersei and Joffrey?", she asked, "What of them?"  
  
"That's not up to me, that is for the king, you see.", he answered, picking a grape off her plate, eating it, "What is it that you wish of me?"  
  
She looked at the man, considering her answer, ignoring the looks she was getting from her mother and father, her siblings, Jeyne and Theon. After a moment, she nodded her head, "I only have one left?"  
  
"Two of three you've wished of me, as you can see, they came to be. One of three you can ask of me, this will be your last of three.", he said, "Wish whatever you want to be, you ask that of me, and you'll see, it shall be. Then I will no longer be. What is it your last wish to be of me?"  
  
"I wish.", she began as she gathered her thoughts together, "I wish for you, as you've done for me, to be truly free."  
  
She smiled at the look of surprise on his face, as her wish registered, "Go on."  
  
"You've wished me free, with your one of three, as you'll see, it shall be. Thank you, my dear lovely.", he snapped his fingers, and she watched as he disappeared, leaving nothing but a pile of gold colored dust on the bench where he had sat.  
  
"What was that?", Arya asked, the first to speak after the man disappeared into thin air, "Did you see that, Robb? He was there, then he was gone."  
  
"I saw.", Robb nodded his head, "Sansa?"  
  
Sansa shook her head, "You won't believe me, even if I did tell you. Maybe one day, I will, but not right now.", she smiled at them, a real true smile, "But trust me, for it was all meant to be, my wishes of three."

**Author's Note:**

> _The Genie is inspired by Rumpelstiltskin on Once Upon a Time._


End file.
